I'll be your Friend
by supertinagirl6
Summary: Why does the Fredbear plush speak to the boy in FNAF4? Well here's the story of Casey, a young girl that would end up getting a birthday she would never forget and an encounter with a security guard in purple. One Shot - Warning contains mild gore and character death (AU Story since it no longer fits in Canon.)


I'll be your Friend

"But mom it's my birthday! You can't leave me here alone!" a blonde-haired girl wearing a yellow shirt, a brown skirt, and tan shoes sobbed as she tugged on her mother's sleeve.

Her mother who had long brown hair and wore a black business suit rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh. The mother explained to her daughter how she was keeping her promise for having her birthday at Fredbear's Family Diner. The young girl couldn't fight back the tears that started to pour from her brown eyes; she wanted her whole family to spend her birthday with her. She didn't care if she got to spend her birthday at her favorite diner; it would mean nothing without any of her family there to celebrate it with her.

"Now, Casey, while you enjoy your birthday here with the other kids, your father and I will be celebrating Roy's birthday at a French restaurant with the school principal, with how good his grades are he might already get in college." the mother said as she stroked a young boy's brown hair.

Casey glanced over to her twin brother who wore glasses, a brown sweater vest with a white button-up shirt underneath, black slacks, and black shoes.  
Roy smirked as his mother constantly stroked his hair; he felt proud of his accomplishments. He turned his head to notice how his younger twin sister was staring at him with a heartbroken look which prompted him to shake his head with a sigh. He didn't understand why his little sister wanted to go to something that he considered too childish for his tastes and wished that she hadn't complained about when their father had announced the dinner plans with the principal.

"Well we need to hurry, your father is waiting in the car for us. Now take care, Casey, and whatever you do, don't leave the diner until we come to pick you up." the brown-headed woman said before patting her daughter on the head.

Casey silently nodded in understanding while sniffing her nose which had grown stuffy. Without another word the young girl watched her brother and mother climbed into the car and drove off. The blonde-headed girl did her best to hide away her tears as she walked into Fredbear's Family Diner. Once inside she was greeted with the sounds of children's laughter as they watched Fredbear who was a bear with gold fur with brown eyes and wearing a purple top hat and purple bowtie sing on stage while his friend Spring Bonnie who was rabbit with gold fur and blue eyes wearing a blue bowtie played his guitar. Casey couldn't help but cringe her nose at the sight of Spring Bonnie; she was never quite fond on him. Silently she focused her brown eyes on the gold bear who sang loudly throughout the room, the one who she considered her favorite.

"Hey kids! Who's having fun?" the animatronic said before chuckling.

The sight of her favorite character laughing couldn't help but form a smile on her face. With excitement building in her heart Casey immediately ran toward the stage, shoving her way past the other kids in order to get to the front. When Fredbear asked if there were any birthday kids in the room, the blonde-hair girl immediately raised her hand along with a couple of other children.

"Alright then! Hey, Spring Bonnie, let's play the kids a birthday song!" the gold bear said in a cheery tone.

"You got it, Fredbear!" Spring Bonnie replied in a rough sounding voice.

Casey was grinning from ear to ear as she listened to the bear sing his famous birthday song. She had always loved hearing his song every year for her birthday. But that happiness immediately disappeared when the song ended and Fredbear wished the kids to have a fun birthday with their families. Her brown eyes darted all over the diner, seeing nothing but happy families celebrating birthdays, reminding her once again how her family favored to celebrate her brother's birthday instead of hers. Unable to handle the sight anymore, Casey immediately started sobbing loudly as she shoved her way through the crowd and darted for the entrance. She didn't care if her mother warned her not to go outside; she just wanted to get away from the sight.

The doors swung open when her hands slammed against the glass, allowing the fresh air to rush in. The young girl continued sobbing as ran over to the diner's wall, pressed her back against it, and slumped down to the ground.

"Mommy, please come back!" she cried out before wrapping her arms around her legs and pressed her forehead against her knees with tears streaming down her face.

But because she was so busy crying, she was unaware of the black car that pulled up in front of her. She didn't lift her head until she heard a car door open and slam close. The young girl's eyes widened when she saw a man with grey eyes and a brown mullet and beard wearing a purple uniform with a gold badge on his chest, black pants, and black shoes. Her lip quivered in fear as she watched the man stick a cigarette in his mouth and light it while his gray eyes remained focused on her.  
The man in purple remained silent as he inhaled deeply before pulling out the cigarette and blowing out a big puff of smoke toward the young child which prompted her to start coughing.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here alone?" he finally spoke up.

Casey sniffed her nose a few times before answering "My parents left me here. They didn't want to celebrate my birthday."

The man raised a brow in intrigue before kneeling down to the blonde-headed girl's level.

"That's pretty awful. I can't imagine how much grief and depression you're suffering from. Reminds me of myself as a kid. I know those feelings pretty well." he replied.

The girl tilted her head in confusion as she watched the man stick the cigarette in his mouth once more before digging his hand into his pocket. She stared at his grey eyes which were full of thought, as if he was debating something among himself.  
Finally the man in purple let out a loud sigh as his hand clenched around something in his pants' pocket.

"I can't stand to see you like this and I don't want you to suffer through what I did. So the only thing I can do is make sure you never experience it." he said.

Without warning the man in purple pulled out a pocket knife and flipped out the blade.  
Casey's eyes widened and her heart raced in fear. She tried to get up to run away but it was too late, the man in purple had already plunged the blade into her stomach. The young girl tried to scream out for help but her murderer had slapped his hand over her mouth as he constantly kept stabbing the blade in her torso, causing her yellow shirt to be stained with crimson blood. Tears streaked down her face as she frantically clawed at the man's hand over her mouth trying to pull it off so someone could hear her screams. Unfortunately the more blood she loss, the more her strength left her.

Casey's brown eyes began to slowly droop close as her vision began to darken. She couldn't feel her limbs anymore, causing her hands to slowly slip from their clasp on the man in purple's wrist. But one of her arms managed to slap against the diner's doors, prompting a bloody trail to start smearing down the glass. A waitress who was fixing to get drinks managed to notice this and screamed loudly.  
The man in purple clenched his teeth in anger when he saw the blood on the door; he knew if he stuck around he would get caught with the dying girl's body.

"They won't understand my reasons. I have to hide you." he muttered.

With haste he scooped up the dying girl's body and placed her in his car.  
Casey was struggling to keep a grasp on her surroundings as the blood constantly poured from her stomach; she could feel her heartbeats go slower and slower with each second.  
The murderer successfully managed to pull his car around to the back of the diner without anyone noticing him. He grunted as he picked up Casey's body once again and dashed into the diner's backroom. He kept taking in frantic breaths as he looked around the dark room, desperately trying to find a spot to hide his victim. Then at that moment his gray eyes settled on the deactivated Fredbear animatronic lying slumped in the corner.

"Of course! The spare spring suit!" he exclaimed.

Without any second thoughts he quickly grabbed the crank off the nearby desk and opened up the suit. He grunted as he slipped Casey's body inside the suit, but due to the young girl's blood dripping on the springs he could already hear the springs began to creak.  
Casey was struggling to breath as she watched the man in purple with blood covering his uniform pick up the Fredbear head.

"Kid, just know I did this to save you. No one should suffer what I did." he said in a stern tone as he slipped the bear's head over hers.

The last thing the blonde-headed girl heard was the sound of a spring going off and then her whole world went dark.

Casey groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her surroundings starting to come into focus once more. When her vision cleared, she was very confused when she found herself back in the diner. The young girl didn't understand how she was alive when the last thing she remembered was the man in purple stuffing her into some object she couldn't remember. She turned her head left and right, growing more confused when she heard the sounds of robotic movement whenever she turned her head. She kept looking around until much to her surprise she saw her twin brother Roy.

He was sitting at a table alone with his glasses taken off as tears constantly streaked down his face. Casey frowned at this sight, believing her brother had grown worried that he couldn't find her but hadn't noticed that she was standing in front of him yet.

Deciding to let him know she was okay she called out "Roy, it's me!"

But the moment she spoke, the young girl froze when she heard not only her voice but also Fredbear's. With a nervous gulp her brown eyes glanced down to see none other than Fredbear's hands in place of hers. She knew at that moment that the last memory she had in reality was the last moment of her life and her soul was now trapped in Fredbear's body. This sent panic and disbelief run through the young girl's mind. She knew she would have felt her heart racing in fear if she still had one. Settling her brown eyes back on her brother she noticed how he was looking around the room in confusion due to her calling at his name. Sadness and panic washed over her at the realization that her brother had no idea of her new fate.

Without any second thoughts she called out "It's me!"

This prompted Roy to direct his attention toward the gold bear. He squinted his eyes in disbelief before slipping on his glasses; he had never recalled Fredbear ever say the phrase "It's me!" But his confusion only grew when the animatronic continued crying it out in a strangely frantic tone. Unsure what to do he called out to a waiter and claimed that there was something wrong with Fredbear.

Hearing her brother claim this caused Casey to cry out with more panic, desperately wanting him to see the truth.  
The waiter that Roy had called out for stared at the animatronic with a raised brow in confusion before shaking his head.

"Larry, the bot is on the fritz! I thought you said it was the other one that was glitching!" he called out.

Casey immediately fell silent when she saw none other than the man in purple that murdered her.  
Larry stared at the animatronic in confusion; he didn't think that stuffing a dead body in the suit would result in the bot to start malfunctioning. But he knew one thing for sure, he couldn't let anyone else look at the animatronic or else they would discover the body of his murdered victim.

With a fake smile he lied "Oh I'm sure it's nothing much, don't worry I'll fix it."

Casey stared in disgust at her murderer that she began to feel anger build up inside of her. She remembered how he said he didn't want her to suffer what he went through, but she hoped one day he would suffer what she was going through as punishment for him taking her life. Her attention was immediately directed back to her brother who was started to be ushered out of the diner since it was closing time.  
Roy lowered his head in sadness as he slowly stood up from the table. But before he left the diner he turned toward the stage; his brown eyes focused on the Fredbear animatronic.

A tear streaked down on his cheek as he whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Casey." and with that he left the diner.

Casey did her best to hide away her sobs but that couldn't prevent the blood that started leaking from Fredbear's eye sockets. Despite now being an animatronic she could feel the liquid slowly trail down to her cheeks. She slowly turned her head to the left toward a mirror hanging on the wall. But much to her surprise she did not see Fredbear in her reflection, instead she saw herself floating in the air with a gold aura surrounding her body, her eyes completely black with tiny white pupils, and black tears permanently painted on her face in the formation of blood. The young girl turned her head back to see Larry staring at her in suspcision as he tried to figure what was causing the malfunction.

Her fists clenched in anger, prompting Fredbear's to do so as well and for a moment Fredbear's eyes turned black with tiny white pupils.

 _"You'll pay for what you have done to me, Purple Guy."_ she thought bitterly to herself.

A few years passed since her death. Casey remained silent and stuck on the stage listening to Fredbear's songs along with children laughter for what felt like ages. She had witnessed the shut down of Fredbear's Family Diner due to the fact that despite Larry hiding her body, there was still the fact that one waiter saw her bloody hand against to the door, meaning that everyone that day knew a murder happened on the property. She never spoke a word as she watched the owner sell his diner to man named Fazber who renamed it to Fazbear's Pizzaria. But even though the name was changed, Fredbear was still the star. Over the years she even caught glimpses of animatronics they started to build such as a brown bear, a yellow duck, a purple rabbit, and a red fox.

Much to her disgust and anger, she saw how Larry who was never caught for his crime continue to work his job as a security guard. She at times watched him help employees put on the spring suits and even sometimes put one on himself. She noticed he tended to favor the Spring Bonnie suit which she considered another reason why to hate the character. Casey let out a quiet sigh as Fredbear's programming prompted him to start singing one of the many songs she knew by heart from all the time she remained trapped in the suit. Her brown eyes glanced around the room at the laughing children before the stage, a sound that had drilled it way into her mind over the years. But at that moment, something caught her eye. In the corner of the pizzeria she noticed a young boy with brown hair and dark-brown eyes, wearing a black sweater with white stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes, sobbing while he curled his body underneath a table.

Casey frowned in sadness and pity for the young boy, forgetting how her actions cause Fredbear to do the same thing. Seeing him cry reminded her how she was the day she died, lonely and heartbroken.

Without even thinking she said "Please don't cry." causing Fredbear to say the same thing.

The kids standing before the stage grew confused from this, wondering why their favorite singing bear would tell them not to cry. But the children weren't the only ones who heard Casey speak, Larry heard it as well. Deciding to investigate why the animatronic wasn't saying the programmed phrase, the purple clad man began to approach the stage.  
Casey instantly begin to panic when she saw the security guard approaching. She never forgot what happened the day the man she deemed purple guy did to her when he saw her crying and she was terrified at the possibility of him seeing the young boy crying.

 _"No I can't let him die! I have to save him! SAVE HIM!" her_ thoughts screamed.

That was when noticed nearby the boy was a prize counter with a Fredbear plushie sitting on the edge of it. She knew if she could get control of the plushie, she could prevent the boy from getting caught by making him stop crying. Unsure how she was going to transfer her soul into the plush, the young girl began using all her might to focus on the plush. She squeezed her eyes shut when she saw the security guard walk up the steps to the stage, her mind straining to break her soul free of her animatronic body. Finally with all her might, at the last second before Larry walked up to Fredbear, Casey managed to successfully rip her soul from the animatronic.

Her spirit ended tumbling across the ground from how much she was pulling free of the animatronic, causing her to crash into the prize counter and knock of few plushies off the shelves much to the ticket cashier's fright. But fortunately the Fredbear plushie managed to fall next to the sobbing boy, startling him and causing him to stop crying.  
The young boy stared at the plushie in confusion before hesitantly reaching out for it.  
Casey shook her head with a groan as she held her hand against her head. She noticed her spirit seemed to be growing weak without a vessel. Her eyes darted over to see the Fredbear plushie next to her. Thinking fast she immediately pressed her hand against the back of the plush's head. The Fredbear plush began to glow gold for a few seconds before finally it absorbed Casey's soul as she unleashed a yelp of surprise.

When the plushie started glowing gold, the young boy had to shield his eyes with his arms from how bright it was. Only when the gold aura faded did he finally lower his arms. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering what caused the plushie to glow moments ago. Unfortunately his thoughts were broken by his mother calling for him that it was time to go home. Because the boy was in such a hurry to leave the pizzeria, he had no idea he had unconsciously grabbed the arm of the Fredbear plush and carried it with him.

"Ned, why must you always be hiding under the tables?" the young boy's mother asked with a concerned frown.

Ned ducked his head down in his sweater's collar before replying "Fredbear and Spring Bonnie look like they're going to eat me and that's scary."

Once that sentence was uttered, an older red-headed boy with green eyes, wearing a gray shirt, blue pants, and black shoes started to burst into laughter.

"Ah is the poor crybaby scared of a bear and a rabbit? You're such a baby if you're scared of them. Stop being so much of a wimp!" he teased.

Ned whimpered as he clung his free hand onto the skirt of his mother's dress, prompting his mother to glare at the older boy.

"Nico, I told you to stop picking on your brother! You know he's sensitive and suffering from anxiety problems!" she scolded.

Nico didn't reply but instead crossed his arms firmly across his chest and rolled his eyes, thinking his mother was being overprotective. His green eyes glanced down at the Fredbear plush his brother clung onto and for a moment he could have swore the plushie glared at him. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them as well in an attempt to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. But when he looked at the plushie again, it had it's default smile. Without bothering question it, Nico and his family family left the pizzeria quietly with the young brown-headed boy still unaware of what he kept clinging onto in his hand.

Once they reached home, Ned was terrified of what he had brought with him much to his older brother's amusement. Ned sighed sadly as he stared at the plushie, thankful that it at least didn't look like it was going to eat him like the animatronics. With no other choice, the young boy took the plushie to his room and set it on his bed.

"Even though you don't have the teeth, you still scare me. But at least you aren't as scary as Nico and his friends." Ned thought out loud.

Without another word he shut off his lights and started getting ready for bed. But once darkness consumed the room, the plushie began to glow gold once more. The young boy shouted out in fear and backed up against the wall with tears streaking down his face as he watched the plushie lift up in the air. Then right before his very eyes he saw the spirit of a girl emerge from the plush before wrapping her arms around it and hugging it tightly against her chest. His heart felt like nearly stopping when he saw the girl's pitch black eyes with tiny white pupils.  
Casey stared silently at the boy standing terrified before her. Since she was in the plushie she was able to hear the whole conversation he had with his mother an brother.

"Don't worry..." she started in a kind tone that calmed the boy down a bit, but his fear immediately rose when he saw the young girl form what seemed to be a playful yet psychotic grin on her face, making him regret for not realizing what he had brought home.

With the grin still painted on her face she finished in a sweet yet sinister tone "I'll be your friend."


End file.
